


When the Rain Falls

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Barn, Hayloft sex, M/M, Rain, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How is taking off clothes supposed to help me get warm?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Rain Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine AU Friday.

Blaine twists the key, listening to the sputtering of the car and sighing before turning to look at Kurt.

"No good. It won’t start."

Kurt glares moodily out the window at the sheeting rain, before opening the door.

"Kurt! Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine scrambles out of his own door, hissing as the icy water strikes him. “Kurt, come on, you’ll freeze out here!"

"I just want to check the engine!" Kurt yells over the storm.

"It’s too dark! You won’t be able to—"

The wind howls up around them and there’s a loud slamming sound, making Blaine wince before whipping around.

"Shit!"

"What!"

"The—the doors just slammed. Kurt, the keys are in there."

Blaine tries the door, cursing and thumping his palm against the window when it doesn’t open.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt calls over the hood and Blaine tosses his head around, wildly. He can hardly see Kurt through the rain, much less any sort of shelter around them. They’re literally in the middle of nowhere, so of course Blaine’s car would breakdown.

"There!" Blaine points at what is hopefully a building and not just a hill or very dark cloud. He moves to take Kurt’s hand and they head to it as fast as possible, slipping in the sludge of mud and grass and rubble beneath their feet.

It is, thankfully, a building, with a large door that gives slightly when Blaine pushes on it. He looks at Kurt, who nods, and they push it the few feet they need to slip in and out of the rain.

It’s pitch black and Blaine blinks, trying to adjust to the darkness, when Kurt pulls his phone out and illuminates the area around them.

"I think it’s a barn." Kurt looks around and Blaine follows the light and, yes, it would appear to be a barn. The wind howls outside and the building creaks around them. But it’s dry and out of the wind, even if Blaine still feels frozen.

"Is it okay for us to stay here?" Kurt asks as Blaine pulls the barn door shut again. From the smell, it doesn’t seem like there’s any animals inside. In fact, it smells very heavily of hay.

"We don’t really have a choice. We’ll just stay out of the rain until a tow truck gets here." Blaine turns to look at Kurt. “You… Do get service, right?"

Kurt bites his lip and shakes his head. Blaine sighs.

"Then we’ll have to wait out the storm. Come on, let’s see if we can find a light or some blankets."

Blaine laces his fingers with Kurt’s and they walk by the artificial light, skimming hands along the walls until Kurt happens upon a switch that illuminates a single, bare bulb dangling down from the ceiling.

"That seems… Safe," Kurt says, skeptical, and Blaine laughs.

"It’s light."

He looks around and, true to his inkling, the barn is littered with hay. There are open stable stalls that hold no traces of animals and old tools, but Blaine  _does_  spot something of interest. It’s old, and worn, but it’s no doubt some sort of threadbare blanket. It’s not ideal, but it is something they can use.

There aren’t even any vehicles and Blaine has to wonder how long this barn has just  _been._  There’s a ladder leading to a hayloft, closer to the light and slightly more illuminated as well as piled high with dry hay.

"Come on," Blaine says, tugging on Kurt’s hand. The blanket is nice, but it isn’t going to be enough to keep them warm, or comfortable.

"Where are we going?" Blaine leads Kurt over to the ladder and he immediately digs his heels in the ground. “No, no, I am  _not_  going up there. Blaine, this barn is  _decrepit_. I don’t have a death wish."

"It’s not decrepit. It’s just a little abandoned. Besides, we have to get warm." Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand, throwing the blanket over his shoulder, before he grabs one of the ladder’s thick rungs. It’s stable enough for his hand. He tests a lower one with his foot and, when it doesn’t break, he heads up.

“ _Blaine_ ," Kurt hisses in displeasure, but by then Blaine has reached the top. He breathes in deep and then looks over the edge at Kurt.

 "Come on. Unless you have a hypothermia wish."

There’s silence from below, and just as Blaine is about to look down to check on Kurt, his head pops up through the opening in the hayloft’s floor. Kurt wrinkles his nose but then shivers, crawling carefully across the floorboards and towards Blaine.

"I feel like I’m in a horror movie."

Blaine moves to work out of his sopping wet jacket, looking around and seeing a beam that even  _he_  would hit his head on if he didn’t stand up too carefully. He slowly stands, slinging the jacket over it.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, eyebrows raised. His face is cast in dramatic shadows but the nearly nonexistent light.

"Taking off my wet jacket. Here, give me yours."

"Blaine, this is  _Marc Jacobs—_ ”

"And it’s already ruined, Kurt."

Kurt still holds the jacket tightly around him.

"Please? I’ll… I’ll buy you a  _new_  jacket, but I’d rather come out of all of this with a fiancé."

Kurt’s face softens and he sighs, slipping out of the jacket and petting it sadly before handing it to Blaine.

"In fact, your vest and oxford, too."

“ _Blaine_."

"You’re wearing an undershirt, Kurt, it’s fine."

Blaine works on unbuttoning his own shirt and hanging it up.

"How is taking  _off_  clothes supposed to help me get warm?"

"You’ll feel better when you’re dry, and there’s no way these are going to dry while we’re wearing them. Besides, we can’t get the hay wet." Blaine pulls his shirt off and it joins the jackets. “While we’re at it, boots, too."

Kurt scoffs as he hands his clothes to Blaine, yanking down the zipper on his boots a tad violently.

"So I should pretty much just take everything off," Kurt grumbles. When Blaine doesn’t say anything, Kurt looks over at him, mouth gaping open.

"It would—"

"No! Blaine, I am not—that’s  _indecent_. We’re in  _public_."

"No, we’re in a barn in the middle of nowhere," Blaine points out. “It would only be for a little while, just until your undershirt dries. Besides, we probably shouldn’t get the hay wet… Hey! You can even stay in your briefs!"

"You say that like it’s a  _compromise_."

"Well it’s that or be completely naked."

"It’s not like it’s something you haven’t seen before." Kurt stands, careful to avoid the rafter as he shimmies out of his jeans, hanging it with his other clothes rather forcefully. Blaine winces away from the splatter of water droplets, frowning.

"Just, wait for your undershirt to dry. It’s the thinnest and chances are it’ll dry pretty quick, okay?"

Kurt sighs, stripping away his undershirt and slapping it over the beam, as well.

It does feel kind of strange, taking off all of his clothes in the middle of a  _barn_ , but it’s also the only thing Blaine can  _think_  of. He really wishes he’d stayed with Boy Scouts longer. He shimmies out of his own jeans, hanging them and his belt up until it’s just him and Kurt in their underwear.

It shouldn’t be awkward, because Blaine has seen Kurt in his underwear so many times he’s lost count, but it still  _is_.

"Come on." Blaine glances away a bit, picking up the blanket where he dropped it. “We’ll spread some of the hay out and lay the blanket on it. It’s better than lying on the ground."

Blaine spreads the hay with his bare foot—it’s fresher than he thought it would be, which means the barn probably isn’t abandoned like he’d originally thought. When the cushioning seems different enough, Blaine spreads the blanket across it. It’s larger than it had seemed, a straight piece of cloth probably used for covering something larger than an animal. A tractor, maybe?

He kneels down on it when he realizes that Kurt hasn’t made a sound, and he turns to see Kurt still standing where he’d been minutes ago, biting his lip.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks quietly, and Kurt shakes his head. “Baby, what’s wrong?"

Kurt crosses his arms, biting down on his lip and glancing away, letting out a frustrated noise.

"I just." His voice is thick.

"Kurt, come here. Please." Blaine holds out his hand and Kurt takes the few steps to take it.

"I’m sorry," Kurt says, and as his voice cracks Blaine gives a gentle tug until Kurt is folding on the blanket in front of him.

"Hey, hey, no, stop. Don’t apologize, okay." Blaine rubs his hand up and down Kurt’s back, pulling him closer. “It’s my fault. I probably did something stupid like… Run out of coolant."

Kurt chokes a laugh.

"Yeah, but I—"

"No, okay? None of that. I’m the one who left the keys in the car, after all. Either way, we’re stuck in a storm. At least in here we get to lay down."

"Always looking on the bright side," Kurt teases weakly, sniffing. Blaine pulls back, thumb running along Kurt’s cheek to stop the tears as they travel.

"That’s my job," he whispers softly, and Kurt smiles, turning slightly to kiss Blaine’s thumb. “Come on, let’s lie down. And cuddle."

"Cuddle?" Kurt asks, scooting carefully along the blanket. Blaine can understand; it might be a barrier between their bare skin and the hay, but that doesn’t stop it from being pokey.

"Body warmth." Blaine lays down, holding out his arms for Kurt who quickly curls into them.

"Or just you being a cuddleslut." Kurt smiles against Blaine’s chest. “As per usual."

Blaine laughs, nuzzling his nose into Kurt’s already drying hair, and Kurt smiles and kisses at Blaine’s chest. They lay there, silent for a moment, listening to the heavy sound of rain against the barn roof and the way the wind moans against the wooden walls. It’s eerie while, at the same time, strangely relaxing.

Kurt’s lips slide against Blaine’s skin again and he hums in appreciation.

"What are you doing?" He asks quietly and feels the curve of Kurt’s lips as he smiles.

"Kissing you," he murmurs back, and Blaine closes his eyes as Kurt’s lips drag, featherlight, up towards his collar bone. Kurt’s lips part slightly as he slides his mouth along Blaine’s collar bone, the brush of his breath making Blaine shudder.

"Kurt," Blaine says, trying to protest but falling short. Kurt hums, his mouth pausing at the base of Blaine’s throat to open wider and suck. Blaine’s body jolts in surprise, his arm flying out to grip Kurt’s bicep. “I." Blaine tilts his head back, revealing more of his neck. “I thought you said not wearing clothes was…" He swallows and Kurt takes the opportunity to drag his teeth over Blaine’s adam’s apple. “Was indecent."

"Yes, I did." Kurt shifts and Blaine feels the skin of their chests brush together, briefly, before Kurt’s suddenly straddling him, knees pressed close to Blaine’s hips. “But we’re already practically naked." His lips close in slow, wet kisses along the underside of Blaine’s jaw. “And you did say something about body warmth."

"Uhhhn," Blaine says in way of agreement as Kurt begins sucking again right below his ear.  His hands close tightly over Kurt’s arms, hips straining upwards of their own accord—but Kurt is keeping his hips just out of reach.

"Kurt," Blaine begs, although he’s not quite sure what for. There’s a tug of teeth against his earlobe and he moans needfully. “Kiss me," he breathes as soon as he realizes he wants it, and then Kurt’s mouth is smashing against his. There isn’t any finesse, no slow, careful kissing; Blaine parts his lips immediately and Kurt’s tongue is curling around his.

Blaine slides his hands up to Kurt’s shoulders, gripping tightly before pulling roughly downwards, their chests pressing tightly together and Blaine’s body jerks as Kurt’s erection presses against his.

"Underwear," Blaine says, even as Kurt is still kissing him. “Underwear, underwear." Kurt laughs into his mouth, lifting as hips as Blaine shucks off his own and then Kurt’s. They groan as their bodies reconnect, Blaine rolling his hips up and throwing his head up at the friction.

"Ugh, wish I hadn’t—" Kurt rolls his hips down and they mouth moan again, Kurt’s breath hot against Blaine’s cheek. “Hadn’t left my bag in the car." Blaine, through his foggy, lusty haze, remembers that  _Kurt’s bag_  is translation for  _lube and condoms_. He whimpers and Kurt covers his mouth again, kissing him deeply.

It’s been a long time since they’ve just slid against each other; condoms, lube, and the luxury of locked doors and no roommates had made it virtually unnecessary. Blaine had forgotten the way it burned, a tease, coiling him up  _painfully_  slowly and driving him absolutely insane.

He growls into Kurt’s mouth, fingers gripping tightly at Kurt’s biceps before pushing until he’s flipped Kurt onto his back.

"Bl—"

"Want to blow you," Blaine murmurs, his mouth working sloppily down Kurt’s skin. Kurt sucks in a breath, his chest jumping as Blaine closes his mouth around a nipple. He doesn’t stay long, tongue swirling only a few times before he continues his trail of kisses down Kurt’s torso.

Kurt’s fingers close in his hair before Blaine’s even there, holding tightly but not pushing. Blaine pauses to suck at the soft skin right below Kurt’s stomach, nipping lightly with his teeth and making Kurt whimper.

"Please," Kurt moans, hips lifting slightly. Blaine throws an arm over Kurt’s hips, his mouth moving to kiss slowly around the base of Kurt’s cock. " _Blaine_ ," Kurt hisses, and Blaine smiles. He mouths up the side, his hand curling around the bottom of the shaft. He begins dragging the flat of us tongue upwards, swirling to the underside until it can flick right beneath the head.

Blaine slides his tongue along the slit, collecting the precome with his tongue and moaning at the taste. One hand lifts from his hair and Blaine hears the  _crunch_  of hay as Kurt grips it through the blanket. The sudden reminder of where they  _are_  shoots through Blaine and his hips jerk down agains the blanket. He hisses; the brush of stray, even through a blanket, against his cock is far from pleasant.

He closes his mouth over the head of Kurt’s cock, hand beginning to stroke the shaft as he laves his tongue in circles. He can  _hear_  Kurt’s breathing, heavy and desperate even over the sound of the storm, and opens his mouth wider, taking more in.

“ _Blaine_." Kurt’s body writhes beneath him and Blaine becomes more eager, head bobbing up and down and tongue pressing against the underside of Kurt’s cock. His fingers tighten on Kurt’s hip, making Kurt gasp, as he takes in more and more of his cock on each downward drag. His throat is just relaxing when he feels the telltale twist in his curls, Kurt’s grip tightening as his own body does.

Blaine closes his lips tightly around Kurt’s shaft, dragging up slowly and he hears Kurt’s progressively louder  _oh oh oh_ ’s and then the hot pulses of come are hitting the back of Blaine’s throat. He ruts against the blanket despite the discomfort, moaning as he continues to suck at Kurt’s softening cock. Fingers paw at his shoulder and he pulls off slowly, reluctantly, peering up to see Kurt’s head thrown back and his chest flushed and gleaming with sweat.

He stretches his jaw back and forth, wincing and reveling in the ache of it. He rests his cheek against Kurt’s thigh, kissing at the soft skin right at the inside tenderly.

Kurt  _mmm_ s and then is pawing at his shoulder again.

"Up," he murmurs, weakly, and Blaine slides his body along Kurt’s, moaning at the feel of Kurt’s skin against his hard cock. He hovers right above Kurt, pressing their foreheads together until Kurt tilts his head to the side, pressing their lips together. He licks inside of Blaine’s mouth again, more slowly, collecting whatever’s left of his come and making Blaine press down against him. Kurt hisses—too much, too soon, and Blaine lifts away.

He whines as Kurt pulls away, but then Kurt’s palm is there. Kurt opens his mouth and Blaine leans in until both of their tongues are pressed against Kurt’s hand, licking upwards and against each other until his fingertips where Blaine closes his mouth over Kurt’s again.

The touch of Kurt’s hand to his cock is sweet,  _sweet_  relief, and Blaine thrusts into the wet, tight curl of Kurt’s fingers. He gasps, breathing roughly against Kurt’s lips as they slide over each other in attempts at kisses.

"Fuck, Kurt,  _fuck_ ," Blaine moans, Kurt’s rhythm picking up speed as Blaine begins thrusting more frantically, his moans growing louder and louder. Kurt kisses the corner of his mouth, rubbing his palm over the head of Blaine’s cock before dragging it back down the shaft.

"Yes,  _god_." Blaine’s thrusts become more erratic and Kurt tightens his grip, twisting his hand each time Blaine thrusts down. “Yes,  _fuck_ ,  _Kurt_ , ah ah ah—" Blaine throws his head back as he comes, the tension in him snapping and coursing out of him in wave after wave after wave. His arms lock and he’s still for a few moments, his labored breathing too loud in his own ears, before his body wilts on top of Kurt’s.

"Oof." Kurt lets out a small laugh and Blaine nuzzles against his neck. His palm, slightly tacky with Blaine’s come, rubs up and down Blaine’s back and he hums appreciatively.

"Whose wet underwear are we going to devote to clean up?" Kurt kisses Blaine’s temple, but Blaine just muzzles against his neck in answer. “I suppose I can always go without tomorrow."

"Uuuuugh," Blaine groans, nipping playfully at Kurt’s neck, and he laughs quietly. “Stopmakingfunofme," Blaine pouts. Kurt just smiles and holds him tighter. The chill of sweat is getting to them now and Blaine feels Kurt shiver, so he shifts, covering as much of Kurt’s naked skin with his own.

"Blaine, you’re going to stick to me if we don’t clean us off."

“ _No_ _, sleep_."

Kurt laughs again, peeling Blaine off of him and wrinkling his nose at the sensation. He inches down the blanket on his knees, finding his underwear and then moving back, wiping it over his own stomach and thighs. Blaine reluctantly turns on his back at Kurt’s urging, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Kurt cleans him.

"We just had sex in a hayloft," Blaine says suddenly, and Kurt laughs again, louder this time. He curls up against Blaine again, tangling their legs together as Blaine laces their fingers. The rain is still falling, lighter  _pitter-patters_  as if the storm is finally calming down.

"Well, I guess that’s something to cross off the bucket list."


End file.
